Vampire Academy DPOV
by ChloeHoran
Summary: Ever wondered what Vampire Academy's like in Dimitri's point of view? Well, here's your answer. Read. Review. Favourite.
1. Chapter 1

It was a Tuesday night. The sky was dark out and the Tree's leaves were flapping furiously. However because the blood in my veins was half vampire, it enabled me to see in the dark, not completely but it was enough. I am half human and half vampire, there are many like me and we are known by the word Dhampir. Dhampir's have both vampire and human strength which means we have strong reflex's, are really strong and have good instincts which makes us perfect for protecting moroi. I am a guardian and protecting moroi is exactly what many dhampir's do.

Moroi are all Vampire, they are not nearly as strong and as fast as we are and because of short numbers of moroi and Dhampir's we protect them from being turned or killed from Strigoi. The Strigoi are more powerful than Dhampir's because they're stronger, faster and they could kill you before you even had the chance to fight back. But there are three ways to kill them. 1) Take their heads off. 2) Set them on fire. Or 3) Stake them through the heart. None of these are easy but can be done. I have six molnija marks; one for every Strigoi I've killed. This was why the very last Dragomir had to be saved, she was a Royal Moroi her parents and her brother had been killed in a car crash but her friend Rose a dhampir, survived.

Around a dozen guardians; including me, had been sent on a rescue mission. We were told to bring the princess and her dhampir friend back to the safety of the academy, where strigoi wouldn't be able to harm them, they would be safe once more. It was here in Portland that I looked through a window and saw a horrifying scene before my very eyes. Princess Vasilisa was drinking her dhampir friend's blood. This was the dirtiest of the dirty, shameful and frowned upon. Rose the one being drank from was staring happily up at the ceiling, completely taken by the bliss of the bite. Once the princess was finished drinking she stood up and said a few words to her friend, then walked out the door in a hurry.

The only girl remaining in the room looked around the room, still in a daze from the endorphins circulating through her blood stream. That was when she looked out the window, directly at me. I moved backwards as soon as she looked at me but it was too late. Rose had seen me and was taking things and picking up clothes from the room she shared with the Princess. I ran to the street were the other Guardians were waiting and Guardian Chase was there, he looked like he just ran from his post.

He told me that they were heading for a green Honda 4 blocks away, so we ran there and hid until they got there, then a few minutes later we heard pants near the car, so, I stepped in front of them and they both stopped. The Dhampir girl looked at me up and down for a little while. She then pushed the Princess behind her.

''Leave her'' Rose growled. ''Don't touch her''

I put my hands out to suggest that I wasn't going to but she kept pushing the Princess further away from me so I took a step forward.

''I'm not going to-''

Rose then attempted to attack me with a move she obviously hadn't used in a while. I moved fast, to fast because I slammed in to her. I didn't mean to hit her that hard but I thought she was better trained. I should of known better she hadn't trained since she was gone. This was the girl who the Guardians didn't like. She was apparently misbehaved, rude, and disrespectful plus all the guys at the academy thought she was beautiful. Then she started to fall; I quickly took her arm to prevent a nasty fall. She looked at me and I thought she had beautiful eyes then I looked at her neck which still had blood coming out from the bite the princess had made before. Rose put her free hand to her neck, looked at the blood, then shook her head and her hair covered the bite. I looked at her again and let her go, disgusted.

She stood in front of the Princess again, protectively, getting ready for another attack. I couldn't believe it, she was really weak yet she was ready for another attack. I couldn't believe; she had lost blood, got hurt and she was ready for another attack. She was so determined to protect the princess, her friend, that she would protect her even when she was at risk of being hurt. Suddenly the Princess held Rose's hand.

''Rose'' she whispered. ''Don't.''

Rose was still staring at me waiting for another attack. Finally taking her eyes off me and calming down. I looked at the Princess and bowed. Seeing as how Rose calmed down I slowly stepped forward hesitantly.

''My name is Dimitri Belikov.'' I said formally.  
''I've come to take you back to the Academy, Princess.''

_I have to say a HUGE THANK YOU to _**Chantie15 **_couldn't have done it without you! _**FANTASTIC **_writer!_

_Read her FanFictions there absolutely _**brilliant**_!_

_-**Chloe**_


	2. Chapter 2

We drove to the Airport in complete silence, but once we got to on to the Academy's private jet I noticed that Rose and Vasilisa were whispering to each other.

''Don't let them talk to each other'' I said to Guardian Chase.

''Five minutes together and they'll come up with an escape plan'' I said bitterly as he was taking Rose to the back of the plane. She gave me a nasty look and stormed off to the other end of the plane. I then took a seat next to Vasilisa.

I glanced over at her for a moment and she looked frightened. I didn't know why as far as I knew there was nothing to be scared off. But since I met these girls, I had a feeling that there was a secret that they were hiding I wasn't sure what yet, but I needed to find out. I came out of my thoughts and dropped my pen I bent down to get it I felt Vasilisa's eyes on the back of my neck, she was probably looking at my _molnija _marks. _Molnija _marks are like two lightning streaks in a cross. One for every Strigoi I've killed. I have killed six. I also have my promise mark which was a twisting line like a snake. This marks me as a Guardian.

It was coming near the end of the flight so I thought now would be the best time to talk to Rose. The Guardian next to her moved so I could sit beside her. She turned away but a few moments later I realised I had to say something to brake the awkward silence that hung between us.

''Were you really going to attack all of us?'' I said with a small hint of sarcasm.

She didn't say anything which for me made the silence even more awkward.

''Doing that.. protecting her like that-it was very brave'' I paused.

''Stupid, but still brave. Why did you even try it?'' I tried to say it as blankly as possible.

By now I had her attention, she brushed her black-brown hair out of her face which for some strange reason looked beautiful and, matched her brown eyes perfectly. All I wanted to do was play with it. But by now she was looking me in the eyes taking me out of my thoughts.

''Because I'm her Guardian'' She said it like it was obvious. But to me it wasn't until she pointed it out. So I then decided that if she wasn't going to talk to me civilly I didn't want to talk to her right now. So I got up and went to the front of the plane.

By the time we had landed and got everyone in to the cars it was sunset which was the start of the day for Moroi and Dhampirs. Because Moroi can't have to much sun so their classes are all at night.

Although I had been at the St. Vladimirs academy for a while now the design of the whole place just looked like it needed updating. It was Gothic but although it wasn't as old as the one's in Europe it still look it. It's architecture was nearly church like with high peaks and stone carving. There were wrought iron gates which enclosed small gardens and a few doorways. We were on the secondary campus. It was divided into upper and lower schools. Each building around a big quadrangle, decorated with stone paths and huge trees. We were going to the upper school, which had academic buildings on one side, while Dhampir dormitories and the gym sat opposite. Moroi dorms sat on another end and opposite them where administrative buildings that served the lower schools to. Montana was quite empty you can't see anything for miles which is probably why the academy is set here, where no one can find it. By now we were walked into the main part of the upper school. And I suddenly herd feet running behind me.

''Hey, Comrade.'' I didn't know what the Comrade thing was about but I liked that she had a nickname for me already. I was trying not to smile so I didn't look at her.

''You want to talk now?''

''Are you taking us to Kirova?'' She sounded calm but if I was her I wouldn't be.

''Headmistress Kirova,'' I flatly said. Yes Guardians call her Kirova but Rose was a student, I think.

''Headmistress. Whatever. She's still a self-righteous old bit-'' I think she suddenly realised that we were going straight threw the commons, where everyone would be. I actually thought it was quite cruel how Kirova told us to take Vasilisa and Rose threw to the commons. Them seeing all of their classmates, taking 'the walk of shame'. Although I was walking straight ahead I could tell all eyes were on us. I looked down at Rose and she kept smiling and staring at people as they were doing to her, but I could sense that she felt a little embarrassed.

As the walk threw the commons ended, we went to Headmistress Kirova's office. She was tall and slim like most Moroi, but you could tell she was old because she only had grey in her hair. They sat down and the Guardian's left. I could tell thatVasilisa was worried about what would happen to Rose, but she actually looked at home in Kirova's office not worried at all. Only me and Alberta, captain of the school's Guardians, stayed. Kirova looked angry and about to yell at them but someone spoke.

''Vasilisa.'' It was Prince Victor Dashkov, one of the twelve Royal Moroi.

''Uncle'' Vasilisa whispered she looked like she was going to cry. Although he wasn't her Uncle Moroi, especially Royal, used it loosely.

He gave her a small smile.

''You have no idea how glad I am to see you safe, Vasilisa'' He looked in Rose's direction.

''You to Rose'' she just nodded, I could tell that she was in shock to see Prince Victor like this and was trying to hide it. Kirova let them have a little while longer then took Vasilisa to her seat again. She made a long speech about reckless behaviour, responsibility and self-centredness. I think Rose heard speeches like this before because she looked like she was listening but it was clear to me that she wasnt. Then she turned directly to Rose. Suddenly it actually looked like she was listening.

''You, Miss Hathaway, broke the most sacred promise among our kind: the promise of a Guardian to protect a Moroi. It is great trust. A trust that you violated by selfishly taking the princess away from here. The Strigoi would love to finish off the last Dragomir; you nearly enabled them to do it.''

''Rose didn't kidnap me.'' Vasilisa said calmly. ''I wanted to go. Don't blame her.''

Kirova tsked at them both.

''Miss Dragomir, you could have been the one who orchestrated the entire plan for all I know, but it was her responsibility to make sure you didn't carry it out. If she'd have done her duty, she would have notified someone. If she'd done her duty, she would have kept you safe.'' even I couldn't believe how coldly she had said that to Rose.

She suddenly snapped.

''I _did_ to my duty!'' she shouted.

Alberta and I flinched.

''I did keep her safe! I kept her safe when none of _you''- _she made a sweeping gesture around the room- ''could do it. I took her away to protect her. I did what I had to do. You certainly weren't going to.''

Rose's face went a bit weird and looked at Vasilisa.

Kirova stared blankly at Rose. ''Miss Hathaway, forgive me if I fail to see your logico f how taking her out of a heavily guarded, magically secured environment is protecting her. Unless there's something you aren't telling us?''

She bit her lip. She _was_ hiding something. Then something suddenly came to me the strange way Rose looked at Vasilisa always protecting her. Then it came to me. They have a bond. Vasilisa healed Rose back from the dead. I found a couple like this back in Russia so I knew all the signs I couldn't believe it. I was pulled out of my thoughts once again when Kirova spoke.

''I see. Well, then. By my estimation, the only reason you left-aside from the novelty of it no doubt- was to avoid consistences of that horrible, destructive stunt you pulled just before your disappearance.''

I didn't know what stunt they were talking about but it must have been bad.

''No, that's not-''

''And that only makes my decision much easier. As a Moroi, the princess must continue on here at the academy for her own safety. But we have no such obligations to you. You will be sent away as soon as possible.'' I was shocked number's of both Dhampirs and Moroi have gone down a lot. And they were just going to send one away? Especially a girl?

''I..what?'' she said cockiness dried up from her.

''You can't do that! She's my Guardian.'' Vasilisa said standing up for her friend.

''She is no such thing, particularly since she isn't even a Guardian at all. She's sill a novice.''

''But my parents-''

''I know what you parents wanted, God rest their souls, but things have changed. Miss Hathaway is expendable. She doesn't deserve to be a Guardian, and she will leave.''

Rose just stared at her eye's wide open like she couldn't believe what she just heard.

''Where are you going to send me? To my mom in Nepal? Did she even know I was gone? Or maybe you'll send me off to my _father_?''

The next time Rose spoke it was so cold.

''Or maybe you're going to try to send me off to be a blood whore. Try that and we'll be gone by the end of the day.''

''Miss Hathaway,'' she hissed, ''you are out of line.''

Suddenly without thinking I spoke.

''They have a bond'' everyone suddenly turned towards me.

Looking Rose straight in the eye. ''Rose knows what Vasilisa is feeling. Don't you?''

Kirova suddenly looked shocked and we all turned to her. She glanced between the girls and me.

''No.. that's impossible. That hasn't happened in centuries.''

''It's obvious.'' I said. ''I suspected as soon as I started watching them.'' Okay so it was a small lie. Sue me for trying to help!

Neither Rose or Vasilisa said anything, Rose couldn't even look me in the eyes.

''That is a gift,'' Prince Victor murmured. ''A rare and wonderful thing.''

''The best Guardian's always had that bond,'' I added. ''In the stories.''

''Stories that are centuries old.'' her outrage returned. ''Surely you aren't suggesting we let her stay at the academy after everything she's done?''

I shrugged. ''She might be wild and disrespectful, but if she potential-''

''Wild and disrespectful?'' she interrupted. ''Who the hell are you anyway? Outsourced help?''

Her words hurt me slightly but I didn't show it.

''Guardian Belikov is the princess's Guardian now,'' said Kirova. ''Her _sanctioned_ Guardian.''

''You got cheap foreign labour to protect Lissa?''

That hurt me more since most Dhampirs were from Russia or Romanian descent. But again I didn't show I was hurt by her words. Although I wanted to help Rose, she was making it easier for me to give up on her.

Kirova threw her hands up and turned to me. ''You see? Completely undisciplined! All physic bonds and _very_ raw potential in the world can't make up for that. A Guardian without discipline is worse than no Guardian.''

''So teach her discipline. Classes just started. Put her back in and get her training again'' I said blankly.

''Impossible. She'll still be hopelessly behind her peers.''

''No, won't'' she argued but we weren't listening to her.

''Then give her extra sessions,'' I said in an obvious kind of way.

It went on for a while.

''Who's going to put in the extra time? She demanded. ''You?''

I stopped. Well, that's not that I-''

Kirova crossed her arms. ''Yes. That's what I thought.''

I looked over at Vasilisa and Rose and realised what I needed t do for her.

''Yes,'' I finally said. ''I can mentor Rose. I'll give her extra training session along with her normal ones.''

''And then what?'' She angrily said. ''She goes unpunished?''

''Find some other way to punish her,'' I answered. ''Guardian numbers have gone down so much to risk loosing another. A girl in particular.''

Prince Victor then spoke.

''I'm inclined to agree with Guardian Belikov. Sending Rose away would be a shame, a waste of talent.''

Kirova looked out of her window. When she turned back around Vasilisa was looking in to her eyes.

''Please, Ms. Kirova. Let Rose stay.'' I could she was using a little bit of compulsion. But kept my face blank.

''If Miss Hathaway stays, here's how it'll be.'' She turned to Rose. ''Your continued enrolment at St. Vladimir's is strictly probationary. Step out of line once and your gone. You will attend all classes and required trainings for novices your age. You will also train with Guardian Belikov in every spare moment you have-before _and_ after classes. Other than that, you are banned from all social activities, except meals, and will stay in your dorm. Fail to comply with any of this, and you will be sent..away.''

Although I thought it was mean that Rose was banned from all the social activities at least she got to stay. But just then she gave a very harsh laugh.

''Banned from all social activities? Are you trying to keep us apart?'' She nodded towards Vasilisa.

''Afraid we'll run away again?''

''I'm taking precautions as I'm sure you'll recall, you were never properly punished for destroying school property. You have a lot to make up for.'' Her lips turned in to a straight line.

''You are being offered a very generous deal. I suggest you don't let your attitude endanger it.''

I was looking at Rose then she caught my gaze and was trying to tell her that I believed in her. Then she turned away. After looking at the floor and Vasilisa, she made her decision.

''Fine, I accept.'' I was relived that she didn't argue any more and that she would be staying. There was something about her that pulled me to her. I needed to know the real Rose Hathaway.

_Was it good or bad?_

_Review! _**:D**

**-Chloe**


	3. Chapter 3

Vasilisa was lead away, while Rose and I went to a guidance counsellor to determine what classes she would be in. It didn't take long only about five minutes. We were walking out of the room when we were joined by Alberta. We walked Rose to her first class so we knew that she actually went. The only person who seems to have no faith in Rose is Kirova she seems to think that Rose would leave again or take the day off.

When we got to the Gym they were setting up, but when they saw Rose behind Alberta and I everyone stopped and started to stare at her like they had done in the cafeteria. She was looking at all of them then saw someone she knew, looked at him and gave him a huge grin.

''Hey, Mason, wipe the drool off your face. If your going to think about me naked, do it in your own time.''

They started to laugh, and Mason stopped staring and gave her a grin. Mason Ashford had red hair that went everywhere and freckles. I looked over at Rose for a moment, I wouldn't have thought someone like Mason would have been her type. Wait. Why do I care? She can date whoever she wants. Suddenly I was pissed off I wasn't sure why exactly.

''This _is_ my time, Hathaway. I'm leading today's session.''

''Oh yeah?'' She resorted. ''Huh. Well, I guess this is a good time to think about me naked, then.''

''It's _always_ a good time tot think about you naked,'' Added Eddie Castile, I'm guessing another friend of Rose's. I shook my head and walked away.

''глупо роговой подростков'' I said under my breath and walked out of the gym. (Translation: Stupid horny teenagers)

Walking down the hall. Guardian Chase stopped me. I hardly noticed him which for a Dhampir is like not seeing a Strigoi, but I was thinking about Rose. Ever since I met her I've been thinking about her a lot. She's driving me crazy!

''Belikov!,'' I looked up at him coming away from my thoughts.''Kirova said that your off duty for an hour but you need to be in Rose Hathaway's second period.''

''Okay. Thanks Chase.'' I walked away from him not hearing what he was saying to me.

Once I got to my room I sat on my bed took off my duster and picked up my western novel from my table. I lay down looked at the time and realised I only had half an hour to relax a little bit before I had to be in Rose's next class. Once I got sucked in to the book and pulled away from it long enough to look at the time I realised that I only had 5 minutes to get to Rose's next class. So I put my book mark in my book pulled my duster on and looked at Rose's schedule and ran out of the door.

I arrived just in time for the class to start. I walked in and saw Rose sitting down. Stan Alto was looking down at her. He was older than me but I was much taller. And today he looked very pissed off while he was looking at Rose.

''What's this? No one told me we had a guest speaker here today. Rose Hathaway. What a privilege! How very _generous _of you to take time out of your busy schedule and share your knowledge with us.'' I saw that she was blushing and although she didn't say it, her face was telling him to fuck off. Stan started laughing and gesturing her to stand up.

''Well come on, come on. Don't just sit there! Come up to the front so you can help me lecture the class.'' She went down in her seat obviously embarrassed. I felt sorry for her she had only been back a couple of hours and some teachers were already giving her a hard time.

''You don't really mean- '' The smile went off his face.

''I mean exactly what I say, Hathaway. Go to the front of the class.''

The class was silent to scared to laugh in case they pissed off Alto.

She evidently stood up trying not to show her embarrassment, but I could see right through her. She got to the front of the class facing her classmates, gave them a bold look and looked around the room. Her friend's giving some sympathetic smiles. I kept my face blank when she stared in my direction not wanting her to see that I felt sorry for her.

''So, Hathaway,'' He said a bit to cheerfully if you ask me, and walked to the front where Rose was standing. ''Enlighten us about your protective techniques.''

''My.. techniques?''

''Of course. Because presumably you must have had some sort of plan the rest of us couldn't understand when you took an underage royal Moroi out of the Academy and exposed her to constant Strigoi threats.''

''We never ran in to any Strigoi,'' Rose stiffly said.

''Obviously,'' He said with a laugh. ''I already figured that out, seeing as your still alive.''

Rose didn't say anything for a while so Stan started pacing in front of her and he spoke, again.

''So what'd you do? How'd you make sure she stayed safe? Did you avoid going out at night?''

''Sometimes''

''_Sometimes_.'' He repeated in a high pitched voice making her answer look stupid. I thought it was a stupid answer. It was a stupid question as well, though. ''Well then I suppose you slept during the day and stayed on guard at night.''

''Er.. no.''

''No? But that's the one of the first things mentioned in the chapter of solo guarding. Oh, wait you wouldn't know _you weren't here_.'' Rose looked like she wanted to punch him in the face and tell him to fuck off and leave her alone. But she didn't which looked very hard for her to do.

''I watched the area whenever we went out,'' She said wanting to defend herself.

Oh? Well, that's something. Did you use Carnegie's Quadrant Surveillance Method or the Rotational Survey?''

She didn't say anything he cheeks going a little bit more red.

''Ah. I'm guessing you used the Hathaway Glance- Around- When- You- Remember- To Method.''

In her face you could see she was getting angrier and angrier .

''No!'' She said angrily. ''That's not true. I watched her. She's still alive, isn't she?''

He walked up to her right in her face her looking like he was going to slap her I kept fidgeting and Alberta looked at me and I shaking my head. I wanted to punch _him_. I felt like I needed to protect Rose. Not only that but I _wanted _to.

''Because you got _lucky_.''

''Strigoi aren't lurking around every corner out there,'' She shot back. It's not like what we've been taught. It's safer than you guys make it sound.''

''Safer? _Safer?_ We are at war with the Strigoi !'' He yelled at Rose.

''One of them could walk right up to you and snap your pretty little neck before you even noticed him- and he'd barley break a sweat doing it. You may have more strength than a Moroi or human, but you are nothing, _nothing_, compared to a Strigoi. They are deadly, and they are powerful. And do you know what makes them more powerful?''

I hated the way we was talking to Rose. I wanted to snap his neck. Wait. Wait. What the hell am I saying. Why the hell would I stick up for her? But I felt a very strong connection to her since I met her. I quickly turned my face blank when she turned towards Alberta and I's direction not wanting her to see that I felt even the slightest bit sorry for her.

''Moroi blood,'' She whispered, so silently even for a Dhampir I could only just hear her.

''What was that? Stan asked loudly. ''I didn't catch that?''

She turned to him quickly facing him. ''Moroi blood! Moroi blood makes them stronger.''

He nodded and took a few steps back from her.

''Yes. It does. It makes them stronger and harder to destroy. They'll kill and drink from a human or Dhampir, but they want Moroi blood more than anything else. They seek. They've turned to the dark side to gain immortality, and they want to do whatever they can to keep that immortality. Desperate Strigoi have attacked Moroi in public. Groups of Strigoi have raided Academy's just like this one/ There are Strigoi who have lived for thousands of years and fed off generations or Moroi. They're almost impossible to kill. And _that_ is why Moroi numbers are dropping. They aren't strong enough- even with Guardians- to protect themselves. Some Moroi don't even see the point in running any more and are simply turning themselves in to the Strigoi by choice. And as the Moroi disappear..

''…so do the Dhampirs,'' Rose finished.

''Well,'' He said licking his lips. ''It looks like you learned something after all. Now we'll have to see if you can learn enough to pass this class and qualify for your field experience next semester.''

Rose spent the rest of the class in her seat silently. All I kept doing for the rest of the lesson was think about Rose. I know stupid right? It's like she has a hold of me and I can't let go. I've only known her less than twenty four hours for god sake!

Finally 2 lessons later it was lunch. I watched Rose get beat up in her last class as well. I gathered she didn't do any sports while she was away or she would have been more prepared for a fight. I started to walk beside her wanting her to talk first.

''I suppose you saw what happened in Stan's class?''

''Yes.'' I said as blankly as possible.

''And you don't think that was unfair?'' Well, of course I did but I wasn't going to tell her that.

''Was he right? Do you think you were fully prepared to protect Vasilisa?''

She looked down at the ground. ''I kept her alive,'' She mumbled.

''How did you do fighting against your class mates today?'' I knew the question was unfair but hey, tough love right? She said nothing. Then again I didn't expect her to.

''If you can't fight _them_- ''

''Yeah, yeah, I know,'' She snapped at me. I slowed down my walking to match hers.

''You're strong and fast by nature. You just need to keep yourself trained didn't you play any sports while you were gone?'' I already knew the answer but wanted to ask anyway.

''Sure,'' She shrugged. ''Now and then.''

''You didn't join any teams?''

''To much work. If I wanted to practice that much, I would of stayed here.''

I gave her an exasperated look. ''You'll never be able to really protect the princess if you don't hone your skills. You'll always be lacking.'' I was trying to make her see that the princess was in danger if she was lacked the training she needed.

''I'll be able to protect her,'' She said fiercely.

''You have no guarantees of being assigned to her, you know- for your field experience _or_ after you graduate.'' I knew my voice was low and unapologetic. I needed the lowest voice possible so she would understand what I was saying to her.

''No one wants to waste the bond- but no one's going to give her an inadequate guardian either. If you want to be with her you need to work for it. You have your lessons. You have me. Use us or don't. You're an ideal choice to guard Vasilisa when you both graduate- if you don't prove your worthy I hope you will.''

''Lissa, call her Lissa,'' She said. It was like she wasn't listening to a single word I just said to her no matter how important it was. If she wasn't going to listen to me then I wasn't going to talk to her. Looking at her for another second I walked away without saying another word.

As I was walking back to my room my mind switched from Rose to my family. Oh, how I missed them. My three sisters Karolina, Sonya and Viktoria. My mother Olena and my grandmother Yeva.

I really wanted to go and see them all in Russia. I was at my door opened it and fell asleep on the couch. I dreamt of my family and I had a... girlfriend? She turned around and a saw that it was.. Rose?

_Sorry I know I haven't wrote in a while I'll try to get the chapters up on time but it was my birthday and stuff. :P_

_Good? Bad? REVIEW! :)_

**-Chloe**


	4. Chapter 4

It was bad enough that I was _dreaming _of a student let alone one being my girlfriend. I knew I was thinking about Rose a hell of a lot more than a mentor should but feelings like this. No way.

''Mother.'' I said in a serious voice. She turned from talking to Rose to look at me. I took a deep breath. By now all eyes were on me.

''I have asked Roza to marry me.''Me and Rose stood up together, holding hands waiting for their reactions.

''Oh my _GOD_!'' My mother exclaimed, tears coming from her eyes and rushing up to hug me then Rose. My sister Viktoria was the next to come up and congratulate us along with Sonya and Karolina, they were all crying. I was overwhelmed that they had taken it so well. By now, Rose was crying and hugging my family. My Grandma Yeva, however didn't move.

''Хорошо, Дмитрий'' She smiled and I returned it. I was looking over at Rose, who was still crying and looking at me. (Translation; Well done, Dimitri)

''Я люблю тебя'' I said as I walked over to her. (Translation; I love you.)

''I love you to, Comrade.'' She said I was leaning down to kiss her. I suddenly woke up to my phone going off in my pocket. A text from Kirova. '_Don't forget you training sessions with Rose.'_ Talk about sarcastic. Not even bothering to reply. I shoved it in my pocket grabbed my duster walked out the door and headed for the gym.

I was waiting in the gym for Rose for 10 minutes so I decided to look for her. I went to the cafeteria first and found her straight away talking to 'Lissa' I was now supposed to call her.

''Rose?'' I said now standing behind her. They both looked up at me.

''Your late for practice.'' I said.

''Princess.'' I nodded towards her. Making sure Rose was walking behind me I walked towards the gym only for her to stop half way there I tuned towards her and her eyes were wide and not looking at anything in particular.

''Rose?'' I held her by the shoulders and shook her. Nothing but then she spoke.

''Christian!'' Christian as in Christian Ozera? Poor boy. No one really hung out with him or liked him. His parents turned Strigoi willingly and were going to awaken Christian when he was older, but his aunt Tasha saved him from being taken until the Guardians got there to kill his parents. Tasha got a big purple scar on her face from saving Christian. Christian was there through it all and saw every last detail. Since then he only wears black, and as one of the 12 royal Moroi and his parents turning willingly, the Moroi reject Tasha and Christian as well. I felt bad for them. Being rejected by everyone.

Rose kept murmuring things I couldn't hear. I thought I'd try to 'wake' her again.

''Rose? Rose?'' I went to her eye level and started to shake her again. I felt hopeless trying to get her to snap out of it. Suddenly she blinked and looked at me.

''Are you all right?'' I said a lot more worry than normal.

''I.. yeah. I was with Lissa...'' She put her hand on her forehead like she had a headache or something. ''I was in her head.'' I thought maybe I'd heard her wrong.

''Her.. head?'' I was trying so hard not to show my emotions around Rose. Especially ones I couldn't.. figure out myself yet.

''Yeah. It's part of the bond.'' I remembered what she said when she was 'with' Lissa. Christian.

''Is she all right?''

''Yeah, she's..'' Rose sounded unsure of what to tell me exactly I wanted her to feel like she could tell me anything that she wanted and not to lie to me in the process. ''She's not in danger.'' She said finally.

''Can you keep going?'' I could tell my Guardian mask was slipping. But I didn't car I just wanted to know if she was all right. She was looking me in the eyes. I loved her eyes, a deep rich dark brown.

''Yeah. I'm fine.'' I let go of her and we carried on walking to the gym.

She went to the dressing room to get changed when she got back she asked if she could have the day off.

I laughed thinking she was joking.

''Why is that funny?''

''Oh.'' My smile dropping. ''You were serious.''

''Of course I was! Look, I've practically been awake for _two_ days. Why do we have to start this training thing now? Let me go to bed,'' She whined. ''It's just one hour.''

I crossed my arms an looked don't at her my happiness gone slightly and my concern. ''How do you feel right now? After the training you've done so far?'' I meant to say it kindly but I came out like I was being mean.

''I hurt like hell''

''You'll feel worse tomorrow.''

''So?''

''So, better jump at it while you still feel.. not as bad.''

''What kind of logic is that?'' I thought it was simple to understand. I walked away to the weight room knowing she would follow and showed her the weights and reps I wanted her to do. I sat in the corner of the room reading my Western novel, not that I was paying attention to what I was reading. Stupid Rose. Why won't she move out of my mind!

When she finished I showed her some cool-down stretches.

''How'd you end up as Lissa Guardian? She asked. ''You weren't here a few years ago. Were you even trained at this school?'' I didn't like talking about myself to people, especially Rose I hadn't known her that long, but I felt like I could trust her. ''No, I attended the one in Siberia.''

''Whoa. That's got to be the only other place worse than Montana.'' I _almost _laughed but smiled instead. ''After I graduated, I was a Guardian for a Zeklo's lord. He was killed recently.'' My smile dropped thinking about him. ''They sent me here because they needed extras on campus. When the princess turned up, they assigned me to her, since I'd already be around. Not that it matters until she leaves campus.'' I really didn't want to talk about this any more. I felt guilty anyway.

''Did this lord die on your watch?''

''No. He was with his other Guardian. I was away.'' I was silent I fell deep in to thought about Zeklo's. He was more my best friend more than a charge. We could talk about anything and everything. Guardian's got pay and time off because let's face it Dhampirs are more or less human. I could see at the corner of my eye Roe was looking at me.

''Hey,'' She said. ''did you help come up with the plan to get us back? Because it was pretty good. Brute force and all that.''

I arched an eyebrow. ''You're complimenting me on that?'' Of course I was in shock that she was giving me a compliment but I wasn't like Kirova who had expected _nothing _from Rose.

''Well, it was a hell of a lot better than the last one they tried.''

''Last one?'' Was there a last one?

''Yeah. In Chicago. With the pack of psi-hounds'' Surely is there _was_ another plan to get them back they would have told me?

''This was the first time we found you in Portland.'' I said certainly

She sat up from her stretches and crossed her legs. ''Um, I don't think I imagined psi hounds. Who else would have sen them? They only answer to Moroi. Maybe no one told you about it.''

''Maybe'' I knew that if something like this did happen Kirova would have told me, and why would they send psi-hounds in the first place? They wouldn't get psi-hounds to get teenagers. Then she left. I went to see Kirova.

I knocked on her office door.

''Come in.''

I walked in and she looked at me disappointedly.

''What has Rose done this time?'' She was so cold at what she was saying and I still couldn't believe that she had so little faith in Rose.

''Nothing. I just came to tell you how well I think she done in her training with me today.'' I said boldly. She sighed.

''Guardian Belikov. Whether Rose done well in your training or not, she will soon break more than one rule. I'm surprised she hasn't done anything by now.'' I started to grow angry, but I wasn't about to shout at Kirova.

''I think you should give Rose more credit. Maybe she's grown in the last two years not to do things like that any more.'' She stood up from her desk walking around her office and started to laugh softly to herself.

''Belikov, Rose will _never _you don't know her like I do. She will break the rules before the week is out. That, I can assure you.'' She was so harsh with what she said. It's a good job Rose isn't here. I nodded at Kirova and was starting to leave when she called me.

''You know if you don't want to mentor Rose any more, I won't mind.'' A smile forming on her lips.

''No, I want to mentor to help to be the Guardian I know she can be.'' I said proudly. The smile went from her lips. As I walked out of her office she muttered something which I didn't hear closed the door and made my way to my room.

Once I got to my door and pulled it open I realised how tired I was. Taking off my duster, shirt and shoes I walked to the bath room brushed my teeth and washed my face. I sat on my bed and pulled off my trousers. I slipped in bed and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow going in to a dreamless sleep.

_Good? Bad? _REVIEW**! **_:)_

**-Chloe**


	5. Chapter 5 and 6

A few days past nothing was out of the ordinary. Training with Rose and being in _almost_ all her classes. She was always late for training which annoyed me more than it should have. I learned to always take my western novel with me, she was always at least 10 minutes late for training. I never spoke to Kirova about Rose and I's training any more after the last conversation we had concerning Rose I almost shouted at her for being disrespectful to Rose when she wasn't here to shout back at Kirova for all what she was saying about her. I knew she was going to keep doing that so I never discussed my training sessions with her, I mostly talked to Alberta about it as she was like a second mother to Rose. She always asked how she was doing and I told her freely how much progress she's made in such a sort time.

It was Sunday and as much as I didn't want to get up for the day, I had to go to church I do every Sunday. I like to think about my charge Zeklos. It makes me think about life and how you can become so close to someone and their taken away in the blink of an eye. I finally decided to get up and take a shower, got dressed grabbed my duster and stake and headed out the door.

I walked in to the church and only a few people were there I sat at the back waiting for the service to start. By the time it finally started the church was full. Most Moroi and Dhampirs were Eastern Orthodox Christian. So they wanted to go to church or their parents made them. I however didn't know if god existed or not but just liked the services, although I'm not really in to them. When the priest was starting I noticed Rose was here and sitting next to Lissa. I didn't think she believed in god, I knew her mother didn't. I was lost in thought about Zeklo's as I do most of the time in whilst in church. I kept zoning in and out looking over at Rose now and then. She looked like she wasn't paying attention either.

I noticed Christian was here. I think he on goes to church to prove he's not going to turn Strigoi like his parents because he looked distracted while the priest was going on about St. Vladimir. I didn't hear that much about it so I don't even know what about St. Vladimir they were talking about I didn't know that much about him myself only that he was insane and had a Guardian named Anna who was shadow- kissed I didn't know what shadow- kissed meant I don't think the priest did either. Still deep in thought I didn't even realise the church service had ended until people started to walk out. I was one of the last to go. I saw Rose talking to the priest I couldn't be bothered to wait around to find out.

I walked out and was outside in the snow when I heard someone scream I grabbed my stake and I was ready for an attack when I saw that Rose and Lissa were screaming. Icey water had fallen from the roof on to them I put my stake back and watched as Rose take off her coat and give it to Lissa. She slipped hers off and handed it to Rose. She was having ago at Mia Rinaldi who was a year younger than them but looked much younger. I couldn't hear what they were saying as I was so far away from them. Thinking it was nothing important I walked off.

I was talking to Guardian Tanner in the Dhampir dorms when I noticed Rose with Mason were sitting down on one on the couch's talking. I shouldn't make me angry but it did. I excused myself from Guardian tanner and walked over to the dorm matron sitting at he desk writing something down.

''Excuse me.'' I said politely which was nothing to what I felt inside. She looked up with a smile on her face.

''What's the matter Guardian Belikov?'' She said equally politely.

''Rose Hathaway is in there,'' I pointed towards her. ''and she is supposed to be in her _room_.'' I said it more harshly.

She stood up and started to make her way towards Rose. Mason spoke first putting the 'teacher's pet' smile on to try and get Rose to stay. The talked a little bit more and the dorm matron came up to me.

''Their just studying Guardian Belikov. I gave them an hour to do what they needed to for their class I will take Rose to her dorm myself afterwards.'' She could tell I wasn't happy that Rose was staying there and hour it broke the probation. I walked off not saying another word to her. I was went to my room slamming it. I was just so angry at the matron, Rose and _Mason_.

I sat on my bed just thinking about Rose. It could have been hours it could have been minutes. I didn't know. I just kept telling my self to stop thinking about her. She just so funny, outgoing, cares about the people she loved, beautiful in every way possible. Her hair, her eyes their just so beautiful. No.. no. ''_Stop _it, Dimitri'' I told myself quietly. It was so frustrating I didn't know why I was feeling like this about someone I hadn't know that long. But most importantly, over everything else I kept telling myself I _wasn't_ in love with her.

_By the way if you haven't already noticed I basically skipped a chapter because most of it was when Lissa was with Christian and Dimitri obviously can't see that. So I sort of put it in to one. Sorry if it's confusing. So this is like chapter 5 and 6. Sorry if some got confused. :)_

_Good? Bad? REVIEW! :)_

_**-**_**Chloe**


	6. Chapter 7

A couple of weeks passed. I got used to my training sessions with Rose pretty quickly. The sessions we have are my favourite part of the day, I think it's because of 'the crush' so to speak I have on her. I figured out that I could see her as a girlfriend but she's more like a sister, but these feelings for her keep growing stronger everyday. It almost pains me that I can't tell her. I keep telling myself that they'll go away but they haven't.

I set up the gym with a mat, Rose would be running outside anyway. I put 'When Doves Cry' by Prince in the portable CD player, grabbed my book and lay down on the mat. I heard the door open and I knew it was Rose she was always 10 minutes late anyway so I came on time so I didn't have to wait to long for her to show up.

''Whoa, Dimitri,'' She said chucking her bag on the floor. ''I realize this is actually a current hit in Eastern Europe right now, but do you think maybe we could listen to something that wasn't recorded before I was born?'' I held back a laugh she was always saying things like this about Russia, I didn't mind because she knew nothing about it, just another famous Rose Hathaway moment I've come to realize. Only my eyes flicked towards her not moving the rest of my body .

''What does it matter to you? I'm the one who's going to be listening to it. You'll be outside running.''

I said it a bit more harshly than I intended to, wishing I could apologize but quickly shut my mouth. She made a face and put her foot up on one of the bars to stretch her hamstrings, looking away from me as she was doing so. I was still looking at her, I don't think she knew I was, I was just admiring her.

''Hey,'' She said turning towards me and continuing her stretches, I felt a little embarrassed that she might have seen me look at her as she turned around, but kept my Guardian mask in place. ''What's with all the running, anyway? I mean I realize the importance of stamina and all that, but shouldn't I be moving on to something with a little hitting? They're still killing me in group practice.''

''Maybe you should hit harder,'' I replied drily.

''I'm serious.''

''Hard to tell the difference.'' I set my book down on the mat but didn't move. ''My job is to get you ready to defend the Princess and fight dark creatures, right?''

''Yup.''

''So tell me this: suppose you manage to kidnap her again and take her off to the mall. While your there, a Strigoi comes at you. What will you do?''

''Depends what store were in.''

I gave her a look, I thought the answer was simple but obviously not to her.

''Fine. I'll stab him with a sliver stake.''

I finally sat up crossing my leg in one fluid motion. ''Oh?'' I raised my eyebrows at her. ''Do you have a silver stake? Do you even know how to use one?'' She looked away from me scowling.

Silver stakes are a Guardians deadliest weapon It's made with elemental magic. Stabbing a Strigoi through the heart is instant death, the blades were also lethal to Moroi so, they arn't given out lighly to novices.

''Okay. I'll cut his head off.''

''Ignoring the fact that you don't have a weapon to do that, how will you compensate for the fact that he may be a foot taller than you.'' She straightened up from her stretches looking annoyed. ''Fine, then I'll set him on fire.''

''Again, with what?'' I was being mean and I knew it I just wanted to test if she knew what to actually do.

''All right, I give up. You've got the answer. You're just messing with me. I'm at the mall and I see a Strigoi. What do I do?''

I looked at her giving her a very serious face and not blinking. ''You run.''

She looked angry for some reason I didn't know why maybe she thought it was obvious?

Once she finished her stretches I told her I'd run with her. I really don't know why I did, though. As soon as we got to the track we started running. There was no need to speak but I really wanted to find out more about her. While deep in thought about 'you know who' I realized I was quicker so I slowed down my pace and matched hers. She looked at me, I only just saw if from the corner of my eye, and she quickly sped up. I matched her easily but was impressed that she pushed herself more. She kept that pace the whole way round until the third-to-last loop when a couple of novices walked by, I noticed one was mason and I instantly got annoyed.

''Good form, Rose!'' Man, I wanted to punch him. Wait? Punch? A student? I mentally slapped myself and looked at Rose. She was looking him smiling and waving as her speed was slowing down to.

''You're slowing down,'' I snapped at her. Yes, I was being harsh but this is about getting her training up _not _boys. Why do I have to feel like this why am I so _jealous_? ''Is this why your times aren't getting any faster? You're easily distracted?'' Her cheeks flushed a little and increased her speed once again. Once we had finished our 12 laps, I found that we'd shaved two minutes off her best time, I was impressed.

''Not bad, huh?'' She said as we were walking back to do cool-down stretches. ''Looks like I could get as far as Limited before the Strigoi got me at the mall. Not sure how Lissa would do.''

''If she was with you, she'd be okay.'' I said it without thinking. I looked at her and she looked in shock. I thought it was funny, I was trying to hold back a laugh. She was looking at me then all of a sudden looked in pain. Her eyes glazed over just as they had done in our first session but not for long. Without another word to me she tore off running towards the Moroi dorms. I instantly ran after her.

''Rose!'' I shouted worry covering every inch of my voice but I didn't care I just wanted to know if she was all right.

''Rose! What's wrong?'' I shouted again as I was getting closer to her.

We were getting closer and closer to the dorms when we almost bumped into Lissa, her face covered in tears.

''What's wrong? What happened?'' Rose demanded, grabbing her arms so Lissa had to look at her.

But she couldn't answer, she flung her arms around Rose and sobbed in her chest. Rose held her there stroking her hair and telling her everything was going to be all right. I'm relived Lissa and Rose I thought there might have been an attack on school or something. I didn't know what was wrong with Lissa but I was determined to find out.

Around half an hour later we were all inside Lissa's room with three other Guardians, Kirova and the hall matron. Lissa had gotten a room with her Nathalie, Victor's daughter, she had a lot more possessions than Lissa. Lissa's almost bare except a picture taped to the wall of her and Rose at Halloween dressed as fairies with sparkly make-up and wings. Although I knew Rose wasn't supposed to be here Lissa needed her, and seemed to be the only one who's able to calm her down. Moroi girls started to crowd outside. Nathalie pushed her way through them wondering what was going on.

Disgust showed on everyone's faces as every single person in the room was staring at the bed which had a dead fox. It's orange and white fur had been replaced by sticky red blood. It's throat had been slit. There was a pool of blood on the bed sheets. Lissa started whispering so not even Dhampir's could hear.

''No. It's not the same. It has nothing to do with that. Do you hear me?'' I was looking intently at Rose and Lissa and so was Nathalie. ''It's going to be okay. Everything's going to be okay.'' She sounded certain but I sensed some worry in her voice. Lissa nodded not looking certain whether to believe her or not.

''Get this cleaned up,'' Kirova snapped and the matron. ''And find out if anyone saw anything.''

Another Guardian finally realized Rose wasn't supposed to be there and I got told to take her back to her dorm. She begged and pleaded to stay, if I had it my way she would have. We walked silently back to the novices' dorm.

''You know something about what happened. Is this what you ment when you told Headmistress Kirova that Lissa was in danger?''

''I don't know anything. It's just some sick joke.''

''Do you have any idea who'd do it? Or why?'' She thought about it for a little while although I knew there was something she wasn't telling me I wasn't going to push her, to much.

''No,'' She finally told me. ''No clue.''

''Rose, if you know something, tell me. We're on the same side. We both want to protect her. This is serious.''

She spun around. ''Yeah this _is _serious. It's all serious. And you have me doing laps every day when I should be learning how to fight and defend her! If you want to help her, then teach me something! _Teach me how to fight._ I already know how to run away.'' She said it harshly but she had so much passion and determination in her voice that I wanted to smile. But I kept my Guardian mask in place. I beckoned her forward.

''Come on your late for practice.''

_Good? Bad? REVIEW! :)_

_**-**_**Chloe**


	7. Chapter 8

The day after the fox incident Kirova suddenly told me I was off duty for the day which I was _not_ happy about I thought I'd be more needed now than in the last few weeks. As much as I tried to protest about me needing to train Rose being in all her classes as well as watching out for the princess, she made easy work of it and practically told me to shut up and go away.

So, here I am classes about to start stuck in my room with absolutely nothing to do. Sighing I stood up and walked over and sat on my bed grabbed my western novel from my table and began to read. I got to the 4th page and threw it on the floor, bored of reading it already. It really didn't help that all I was thinking about was Rose and how I should be there helping her if anything happens to her. Oh, and Lissa to. I started to pace around my room for about 10 minutes then thought I might be able to get a couple of hours extra sleep. I stripped down to my boxers and threw the clothes somewhere. I slid in bed and slowly fell asleep.

I woke up to someone placing kisses all over my chest. Looking down I saw Rose looking at me smiling like a Cheshire cat.

''Morning, Comrade.'' She said finally coming to my lips, kissing me with all she had. Electricity flew threw my entire body. I pulled her onto me and wrapped my arms around her waist. Finally we broke apart to breathe.

''Good morning, my Roza.'' I said smiling from ear to ear.

''So, what do you want to do today? The beach?'' She said rubbing circles in my chest with her index finger.

''Sounds good. But I thought the whole point of a honeymoon was to stay in _bed_?'' Not once taking the smile off my face.

''Did I say what we were _doing _at the beach?'' She said looking at me with a seductive smile.

I laughed. ''No. I guess not but I can't wait to find out.'' Kissing her passionately until she pulled away. I frowned.

Laughing, she pulled on my shirt that lay in the middle of the floor and walked over to my side of the bed.

''Come on get up!'' She said while tugging on my hand. I pulled her down easily and she 'accidentally' fell on me. We both burst out laughing.

''I love you so much, Comrade.'' She said with a serious yet seductive smile.

''I love you to, Roza. Forever.'' Before I new it we were kissing again, with the same electricity we always had when ever we touched.

When I opened my eyes again I was in my dorm room sighing I sat up and looked at my alarm clock. _11:30_! I jumped out of bed franticly running around my room grabbing my clothes until I realised I had the day off. I sighed and sat back down on my bed, chucking the clothes in the corner and put my head in my hands. I've been dreaming about Rose a lot so the dream I had didn't surprise me at all. In all truth I like dreaming of her. I feel at home and like everything in the worlds perfect. The first dream I had of me and Rose together we told my family we were engaged, but as the weeks went on I've found out their in order. The 'wedding' we had was beautiful. Rose told me to stay out of everything and let her and Lissa handle it, which I found funny and agreed with. Rose got pushed out as much as I did though, Lissa wanted to do it all. Which I knew Rose was happy to let her do. While our wedding was being planned for us, Rose always asked me if I knew anything about what was being planned because Lissa was blocking her out. I never knew anything though, it didn't worry me, I know Rose trusts Lissa enough to let plan it. Rose got told she couldn't see her dress until the day before the wedding which believe me she let me know how unhappy she was about it. I laughed at this memory/dream. I remembered every detail of the mesmerizing wedding. I know it wasn't real, but it was still beautiful.

After around 20 minutes just thinking about 'things' I decided to get dressed and wonder around the school to find something to do. I walked out of my room, my mind still somewhere else until a Guardian started talking to me.

''Hey, Guardian Belikov. Why aren't you on duty?'' Guardian Flynn asked with a puzzled look on his face. Everyone knows around here that I don't like to take days off from work.

''Kirova decided to give me the day off.'' I said with an exasperated look.

''Oh, okay.'' He said simply. This conversation wasn't going anywhere so I just walked away from him without another word.

Before I knew it I was walking across campus to the place where I find peace. Walking threw the woods when I came across the cabin. It's an old cabin to look for Strigoi while still being in the safety of the wards, but because Guardian numbers have gone down so much it's out of use. It still has a bed, food, water and plumbing, you could live here if you wanted. I hardly ever come here, only when I need to think. Before Rose and Lissa came to the Academy I used to come here quiet a lot when I was off duty for an hour or two. This is the first time I've been here since they came. It really doesn't help that Rose is in my mind 24/7. There's just something about her that almost controls me. I lay on the bed just thinking about random things and drifted off to sleep at some point, but this time it wasn't about Rose.

Reading my western novel Call of the Wild by Jack London, I heard a smash and ran to the kitchen in Strigoi speed. I saw my mother standing over the broken plate laughing quietly to herself.

''What happened?'' I demanded. She looked at me and smiled.

''Nothing, dear. Just a little accident.'' She said simply and patted my cheek lightly. ''Help me clear this up will you, Dimka.'' My mother said as she was getting some newspaper. I picked up the pieces of the plate placed them on the table and started rapping them up along with my mother. I grabbed the hand held hoover and vacuumed any small pieces that might have been on the floor.

''What's wrong mama?'' I said as I finished vacuuming. I think she could tell I was concerned because she looked deep in to my eyes and laugh softly to herself again.

''Nothing Dimka, I'm fine.'' She walked over to me and hugged me. I hugged her back quiet tightly, I knew something was wrong and I know she'd tell me in her own time but I was worried about her.

''Mama, do you want me to cook dinner? Karolina, Sonya and Victoria went shopping and are going to eat out and they have the children with them so it's just me, you and Grandma.'' I said calmly still hugging her. She pulled away and smiled at me.

''That would be nice Dimka.'' She said looking at me intently.

''Why don't you go and lay down for an hour or so and I'll wake you when dinners ready? I said already pushing her towards the stairs. She laughed outright.

''Dimka, I'm fin-'' Suddenly someone burst threw the door and I instantly put my mother behind me, I didn't know where Yeva was at the moment though. It was Victoria, followed by Karolina, Sonya and the children.

''What happened? Are you all okay?'' I demanded. Going up to Victoria and checking her for injuries.

''Get off, Dimka and look behind us!'' She said with a big smile on her face and moved out the way and standing there was, Tasha Ozera. Great, Like I wanted to see her. She's a good friend who I've known for a long time but man, she's annoying. Why were my sister's so happy about this?

''Uh, hi Tasha.'' I said awkwardly while she was smiling brightly up at me.

''Dimka! You didn't tell me you were back! As soon as I heard you had a brake I flew straight here went to do some shopping then I found your sister's!'' She said excitedly wrapping her arms around me. I awkwardly hugged her loosely while giving my sister's a glare while they attempted to hold in a laugh, they knew how much Tasha pissed me off. Although she was beautiful she annoyed the fuck out of me. She looked up at me and was leaning up to kiss my cheek I wanted to push her away from me and tell her to get the fuck out but I didn't. I almost cringed when she got near my lips. I turned my head so she got my cheek instead. When she looked at me again she looked disappointed.

''So, Dimka got yourself a girlfriend yet?'' She said hopefully. I put my Guardian mask up. So she couldn't see my emotions. This was _not_ going to be a fun

_Sorry I haven't updated in ages. I keep getting ideas for stories so I've put them together and made a new one. Yes Chloe _has_ made a new story hope you can check it out! Will be up tomorrow or Thursday! Love you all! __**:**_**D**

_Good? Bad? REVIEW_! :)

**-Chloe x**


End file.
